


Hark!

by Depressedstressedlemonzest



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: An ineffable holiday, Aziraphale loves Crowley, Christmas Carols, Chubby Aziraphale, Cottage in South Downs, Crowley has long hair, Crowley loves Aziraphale, adam and warlock are bffs, pepper and anathema are bffs, pepper and crowley are bffs, shadwell santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedstressedlemonzest/pseuds/Depressedstressedlemonzest
Summary: When christmas Carol-ers arrive at a certain cottage in south Downs, they are surprised when the inhabitants laugh in their faces.
Relationships: Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell & Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64
Collections: An Ineffable Holiday 2019





	Hark!

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun to do!

"Now would you mind telling me why you burst out laughing at our singing? That Christmas Carol is my favorite one." Madame Tracy asked in a softly scolding tone as she settled into one of the cushiony armchairs surrounding the fireplace. 

Crowley cackled with laughter the tray of cocoa shaking as he walked in with Aziraphale. 

"Really dear. " Aziraphale said with a smirk as he brought in a tray of biscuits, and the remaining mugs of cocoa for their eight guests.

The pair passed Madame Tracy a mug with cocoa while they let the other seven guests help themselves, letting them pick their mugs and top them off with as many marshmallows as desired. They settled on the couch as they watched the group pick out their goodies carefully  
.  
Newt grabbed his own mug as well as one for Anathema and he tried to balance a napkin with biscuits in it, almost dropping them as he carefully but still ungracefully danced through the many limbs of the rest of the guests.  
Adam, Warlock, Pepper, Brian, and Wensleydale were all grabbing at the gingerbread men that Aziraphale had made earlier. 

Aziraphale smiled as he watched Adam hand Warlock an extra biscuit, as Warlock passed a mug of cocoa to Pepper. He had had a feeling that Warlock would make an excellent addition to the Them, Crowley had set up a tour of the nearest aquarium so he and Aziraphale could spend some one on one time with Adam when the world wasnt in imminent doom. They had also invited Warlock so the two could meet, and so they could see their godson in regular wear and not disguises. 

"Nanny why is that so funny?" Warlock asked Crowley who grinned at the name Warlock still called him, didnt matter that he told him he could call him Crowley now, he would always be Nanny to the Dowling boy.

"Because dear Warlock, dear children, dear book girl, dear colorful woman, and dear computer breaker. Gather round gather round." Crowley said waving his arms at the group.

The children of the group obliged, scooting closer to the couch, their knees protected by the soft rug and pillows , whereas the adults of the group paid more rapt attention. Madame Tracy kept checking her watch, but that was not of worry to Crowley who was about to weave a tale of wonders.

"Hark the Hearald Angels Sing was based on none other, than this beautiful, overzealous, wonderfully excited angel right here."  
Crowley said patting his hand on Aziraphale's and then holding it gently.  
Pepper looked at the way Crowley was looking at Aziraphale, and made a face at Anathema who smiled. It was a rather sickening lovey dovey face Crowley was making, much like the one Newt was making at her. She wrinkled her nose and then pulled her attention back to the demon. 

Aziraphale chuckled as Crowley began recounting the tale of how the song was in fact about him. His hand not wrapped around Aziraphale's was waving about to emphasize a point, his amber eyes, free from the shrouds of the dark sunglasses, gleaming in the light from the fireplace, his hair, now slightly longer since the notpocolypse, was held back by a spare scrunchie of Pepper's that she had given him a week prior because his kept falling into his eyes when he was trying to teach her how to plant the bulbs for a garden of pansies, and daffodils that would bloom in the spring.

"When Mary and Joseph were in the manger at Bethlehem, Aziraphale was on baby duty. He was pacing around nervously like a mother hen." Crowley said shooting a smile at the angel, making Aziraphale's heart flutter.

"Absolutely just, pacing and twiddling his thumbs, tugging on his robes and the like, fussing at every little thing, how much water there is, how many blanket he can get from the inn keeper, how much hay there is. Anyway Mary gives birth to baby Jesus, and once the baby's all cleaned up, Mary's holding him, Joseph's looking like a proud dad, Aziraphale kinda just swoops in plants all the blessings he can on the brow of his little infant head, kissing and such. Then he just goes and pops over to the nearest hilltop and goes to announce it to heaven. Now Aziraphale being so excited that the baby was born, instead of just popping to heaven, or sending a correspondence, he just starts doing the next best thing, he thinks of, no longer being able to contain his joy, and just starts singing and yelling to the heavens as he put off this glorious beacon of light."  
Crowley starts giggling at this point, looks at Aziraphale and just doubles over laughing.

The kids are giggling along, Anathema is grinning at Newt who is nibbling his biscuits, and Madame Tracy's mouth is making a small little o shape. 

Aziraphale huffs but cant hide his smile, and he continues the story for Crowley who is gazing at him with adoration in his eyes.  
"They said to alert them immediately once he was born and my mind had gone blank as to what to do." He explained.  
Everyone was in peals of giggles at that point.

Crowley looked at his angel, Aziraphale's eyes were crinkling on the sides as he smiled broadly. His giggles rocking through his whole body making his soft middle jiggle, his plush hands delicately draped, one on his chest one on the shelf of his tummy.  
His gaze went from the angel to all his friends, his loved ones, and his heart just felt like it was growing, going to burst out of his chest. 

"And the shepherds, oh goodness, were so startled. I felt just dreadful about scaring a couple of their sheep away, but they were recovered quickly." Aziraphale added between peals of laughter .

"And luckily you were pretty loud because the three kings had gotten lost on the way to the manger, your scream singing got their attention and they finally turned to go the right way." Crowley said clapping a hand on Aziraphale's shoulder. 

"Unfortunately it got the attention of King Herod as well." Aziraphale said suddenly sullen.

"But they got away alright didnt they? At least that's what all the stories say " Brian piped up mouth full of gingerbread.

"Of course they did or we wouldn't have had Jesus." Wensleydale answered.

"It could have been a baby swap." Adam and Warlock said simultaneously, grinning at each other.

"Of course it would be a man coming to ruin things." Pepper said rolling her eyes.

Anathema chuckled at the young girls comment and glanced between Newt and Madame Tracy who were secretively whispering.

"Yes Mary, Joseph, and baby Jesus made a miraculous escape. Tipped off and led away by a somewhat demonic intervention if I recall." Aziraphale said smirking at Crowley who started blushing. 

"You tipped them off?" Adam asked smiling broadly.

"Course, cant have people out there killing kids." Crowley said reaching forward and ruffling Adam's hair.

"Nanny wouldn't kill anyone." Warlock added vouching for Crowley who then reached to ruffle his hair as well.

"And that's why we laughed in your faces when you all started singing that particular song at our door." Crowley said standing up clapping his hands together.  
"Now does anyone need more cocoa or biscuits?" He asked smiling.

He carried the tray of mugs that needed refilling to the kitchen and the children mulled together now talking about letters they had sent to Santa Claus.

Aziraphale turned to Madame Tracy who was looking nervously at her watch again.  
"It's a shame that Sargent Shadwell wasn't feeling well. Does he have a cold?"

"Oh no, he just doesnt like the snow much." Madame Tracy said with a little smile. 

Suddenly another knock at the door sounded.  
Aziraphale's brow furrowed, "now who could that be?"  
Newt stood from the chair he was in volunteering to get the door, since Crowley was still carrying in another tray of hot cocoa.

As Crowley passed out the newly refilled mugs Newt returned with a big smile on his face.  
"Look who's here!" He exclaimed. 

None other than Santa Claus was walking into the room, big bag upon his back, red suit somewhat dull in places, big bushy beard curled just a bit too perfectly, eyes seeking out Madame Tracy. 

A thick Scottish accent came from Santa's lips as he said "merry Christmas younglings. Whose been good this year?"  
All the children raised their hands hollering peals of "me me!"

Shadwell Santa commandeered the chair that Newt had left open, leaving Newt to stand befuddled on where to sit, until Anathema scooted over in her chair and made room for him, his face beaming as he joined Anathema, wapping annarm around her.

Crowley left the tray of mugs on the coffee table, until everyone wound down no one would be drinking it, and sat next to Aziraphale, wrapping a long lanky arm around the angel and melting into his soft side. Aziraphale wrapped his corresponding arm around Crowley's slender form and nuzzled his face into the demon's shoulder as they watched the antics unfold.

Madame Tracy helped Shadwell Santa pass presents out to everyone, all seemingly to be handmade items for each person in the little cottage. Each one wrapped neatly in pristine wrappings and topped with bows. 

As everyone unwrapped their presents, laughed, talked, embraced, Aziraphale and Crowley shared the same simultaneous thought, of how happy they were here among their family.


End file.
